


Anything For My Best Guy

by Tea1810



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea1810/pseuds/Tea1810
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comforts Bucky after a tough night. Helping him to distinguish the difference between himself and his demons, his nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For My Best Guy

It was the blood curdling scream that woke Steve up.

Turning on his light, he frantically searched the room. His fingers inched towards the shield beside his bed, ready for a fight- as always, the man lost in time was prepared for war. Only it wasn't war. It was in fact his best friend, James Buchanan Barnes, whose body was twisting and turning violently in his sleep. Steve knew it was best to move back, as trying to restrain him seemed to only make the night tremors last longer. When the night tremors had first started- once Bucky had started to remember who he was, what he had done under Hydra's control- he had broken one of Steve's ribs and fractured his wrist. After the broken bones and bruised faces and cut lips, Steve soon learnt that hearing a calm, reassuring voice was all that was needed to break Bucky free from these nightmares. 'Buck, wake up please!'

He felt useless, but there was nothing more he could do- not without causing greater harm to the Sergeant, or himself. So he did all he could: he offered sweet words of comfort. The thrashing calmed down but his limbs were tangled in the covers, his hands clutching the sheets with such force that Steve thought he might rip them. His bare chest was covered with scars and bruises and his metal arm shone lightly, singularly, in the dimly lit room. Finally, the tremors relented. Bucky's grey eyes opened wide with terror, carefully judging the blue to see if they were friend or foe. Soon it seemed that he was with the world once more, that he was back to reality and the shallow breaths left his body.

'What was it this time? What happened?' Steve asked.

He turned on his side, looking at Bucky who was doing the same. Bucky's hand entwined itself with the slender, artistic fingers of the captain he loved. 'I was back to being him, the Winter Soldier. Back in Hydra's command. They gave me a mission,' he whispered, his body shaking.

'What was the mission?' Steve asked carefully, not wanting to pressure Bucky into talking.

'I was ordered to kill you Stevie, and I succeeded. They made me kill you and I did it. The Winter Soldier- he had no remorse, no guilt,' he whispered, 'I killed my best friend!'

Bucky averted his gaze, like he couldn't stand to look at Steve, like he had somehow betrayed him. As though the dream had meant _something_ about his feelings towards Steve.

'Look at me, soldier!' Steve ordered, taking hold of Bucky's chin with his free hand and forcing him to look him in the eyes. Steve’s eyes serious, whilst Bucky's looked frightened. 'It wasn't real, none of it was. You know how I know that?'

Bucky shook his head, not trusting his voice. Steve chuckled lightly, 'Because I’m Captain America; you don't stand a chance against me!'

Bucky laughed. 'Punk!' He whispered.

'Jerk!' Steve replied.

Bucky moved closer into Steve's embrace, finding comfort in the muscled arms of his boyfriend. The heat radiating off him, helped lull Bucky into a calmer state. Steve looked down at Bucky; a shine of sweat on his forehead, his long hair sticking out in messy angles, his grey eyes looking into his. To Steve, he looked absolutely perfect. 'Get some sleep, Buck.'

'I can't sleep. You should sleep though, I’ll keep quiet. I know you have a meeting tomorrow.' Bucky said, shakily.

Steve knew why Bucky couldn't sleep; worried that if he closed his eyes, he might end up back in a Hydra base. He couldn't leave him alone with those thoughts swimming around in his head.

'I’ll stay up with you,' Steve said and, before Bucky could argue against him, added, 'anything for my best guy!'

He gave him a final, sweet kiss lightly on Bucky's forehead before falling into a comfortable silence, allowing Bucky the simple comfort of knowing his captain was there for him like always.


End file.
